In the 'Heat' of the Moment
by Neko-chanXDemyx
Summary: 4 months ago, Rin had an operation that made her part cat. She had thought she'd gotten used to all of it, but when a new, unexpected symptom shows up to make things complicated, how will she react? RinXLen TWINCEST!
1. You have GOT to be kidding me

**Rin's POV**

* * *

><p>It's been about four months since the operation. Since then, I've gotten used to my new features quite nicely. I must admit, it was very awkward at first, and everyone gave me odd looks in public. I was complimented often, though. All my friends supported me as I got used to the new changes and helped me get throu-<p>

Wha-_ No_! I didn't get a sex change!

Ehem… _as I was saying..._

They helped me get through the changes of the gene splicing. To put it simply, I got an operation to become something reminiscent to those cat girls people see in anime series… except I don't have _super powers_ and I didn't grow boobs larger than my_ face_. I just, you know, became kitty-like.

I'd been interested in the idea of it for quite a while, the idea of becoming part cat. Cats had always been my favorite animal. Cats seemed graceful, smart, playful, curious… many of the personality traits I aspired to have. When I found out that they had discovered a way to frankly become like one of these anime characters but to a lesser extreme, I jumped at the chance. I borrowed a shit ton of money from the other Vocaloids… and will probably owe everyone favors until kingdom come… but they supported me nonetheless.

Now I sauntered around happily with two fluffy calico ears (my original ears had been amputated) and a tail to match. It also called for an annoying session in my room of having to cut holes in all my pants and shorts to make a place for my tail to pop out from, but it was worth it. I had two feline front teeth, my nails were now narrower, thicker, stronger, and curvier, and if I flexed my fingers or toes, they pushed out from my lunula just a tad bit more, giving off the impression of claws. My pupils are dilated and narrow, and my senses are significantly heightened. Overall, I'm thoroughly pleased with the results.

The first week went by interestingly enough. It was all really a test to see just how much I'd changed. Like I described, my senses had heightened, and I had received lovely new body features, but I was curious to test out what new potential I might have underlying my physical appearance…. Part of me looks back and wonders if that curiosity was yet another symptom of the change or not, but there's no way of knowing.

One of the first things I tested was my new balance and peaked control of momentum. Not only could I walk five yards without tripping over my own two feet, but I could balance far better than what is deemed humanly possible. I quickly learned how sensitive my reflexes had become and that I could easily land on my feet when I was dropped from high areas as well, as I tested my balance on places further challenging.

To put it simply, in the physical area at least, I realized I'd become a freaking _ninja._ Len was jealous at first… and then he found some of the flaws that made it not so difficult for him to adapt to my new self.

Apparently, cats have some _serious_ case of ADHD. I always thought they looked frankly ridiculous when they chased small strings and cat toys… but _no_. Now, I feel horrible for ever thinking that. When your senses are increased by so much like this, you get this severe _urge_ to chase them. I can't explain it; it's just… it's _there_… and it needs to _die…_ and _stop being there_…

Eugh… least to say, Len's pretty amused about the whole ordeal… but at least my threats have a bigger impact when he teases me about it.

There's also the issue about catnip…

…

I think I may be an addict.

I had never before done any form of drugs in my li-... okay, that's a lie… but _still_… I would _never_ consider myself an addict. However, catnip... is just _amazing_. It smells amazing. It tastes amazing. It looks amazing. It feels… well, it feels like grass. And I don't really know what it sounds like… but overall, it's _amazing._

Well, that's how things had been going for the last few months. I thought I'd witnessed all the perks and annoyances, but then I woke up this morning…

* * *

><p>-THIS MORNING-<p>

* * *

><p>I sensed movement, and my feline eyes popped open in an instant to search for the cause. It didn't take to long to realize what had jostled me awake. Unlike most mornings, I found myself snuggling very close to Len. His arm was my stuffed animal, and his stomach my pillow as I half lay on his body. His eyes quivered a bit before slowly fluttering open a tad. Then they flung open wide as he realized I was half laying on him… but I was far too lethargic to give a damn at the moment.<p>

"Rin?" Len questioned as my name rolled off his tongue, sitting up a bit. I felt the comfort of his stomach pillow and teddy bear arm escape from my embrace, and mewled at the deprivation. I found myself moving closer to snuggle against him more, rubbing my face against his chest as a purr rumbled through the base of my throat. He was just so effin' _comfy_ this morning…

"Um… R-Rin? What are you doing?" Len asked, a confused and awkward expression played out on his countenance.

I halted mid-face rub. My mind finally decided to register what was happening, and I practically leaped back over to my end of the queen-sized bed. "Holy shit! I'm so sorry!" I apologized bashfully to my twin, rubbing my forehead as I wondered just what the hell I was going through.

"No big...?" he replied, confusion still eminant on his face. However, he seemed to dismiss the odd occurrence quickly, "Um… well, I'ma go ahead and take my shower first; I'll meet you downstairs?" I nodded in response as if the whole ordeal had never happened, and I jumped to my feet off the bed. I sleepily trudged over to the mirror, and I observed myself. My hair was slightly sprawled over my ears, and I grabbed a brush to quickly fix the uncomfortable issue. My eyes were still the same, yet slightly narrowed, as usual. My tail swished lightly behind me. Overall, nothing seemed out of the ordinary… I simply shrugged and decided to pass it off as some odd dream making its way into my waking world as I made my way downstairs to the kitchen.

The smell of breakfast hit my nose long before I'd reached the kitchen. As I entered the room, I was warmly greeted by Miku and Kaito who were homely seated at the table chatting about something unimportant, and by Meiko, who was lazily making biscuits and gravy at the counter. I quickly noted a few things.

For some odd reason, Kaito's presence was _really_ pissing me off.

Unlike nearly every morning I've attended to, I was _not_ in the mood for breakfast at all.

Judging by her face and tone of voice, Meiko was definitely hungover… but unlike the former two noted facts, that's actually incredibly common.

I attempted to ignore the oddities yet again and sat down at the table in my usual seat. With no real enthusiasm, I listened to Meiko's soft and hungover rant on Miku on Kaito's obvious flirting yet lack of a relationship, nodding my occasional agreement. Soon, I heard a familiar patter of feet coming down the stairs, and I felt my ears and tail perk up with excitement as my twin entered the room.

My legs pushed against the table, scooting my chair out so that I could get out easier, but then hesitated… I felt my ears push backwards against my head as I wondered why I was getting up just because Len was here. As he sat down next to me, I quickly found myself resisting the urge to completely hug and/or cuddle the life outta him.

At first, it was a minor annoyance, and I pushed it to the back of my mind as I greeted him.

"Morning, Len!"

"Morning," the simple word that fell from his lips made my heart thump excitedly, and I found my tail quivering as well, like a puppy.

I forgot to mention, ever since the surgery, it's been a_ hell_ of a lot harder for me to hide my emotions, because of this damned tail.

"Damn Rin, happy to see your brother or what?" Meiko noted, an amused, yet somewhat annoyed look on her face as she continued to stir the pot of gravy.

"Shut up..." I muttered, feeling my face heat up a bit. _What the hell am I going through?_

"You feeling okay?" Len asked, concern written on his face as he reached a hand out to touch my forehead.

I reacted fast, realizing that the chances of me being able to resist another odd reaction if he touched me were extremely slim. I practically leaped out of the chair, and my ears flattened backwards against my head abruptly. I felt my tail bristle slightly as a fearful and defensive hiss escaped my lips before I could even think.

The idea of the reaction seemed preferable over the idea of weirding Len out by rubbing up against his hand, but now that everyone in the room was staring at me like a freak, I wasn't so sure…

"…Or not?" Meiko said, eyes slightly widened in surprise, "Okay then…"

"I… um… I'm gonna go for now," I sputtered the lame farewell hurriedly and quickly made my way up the stairs to my room once again.

My hands swiftly found the drawer of special files in my computer desk. I traced my fingers over the tabs as I read them until I came upon the one I was looking for:

_Gene Splicing Information: Cat_

It was a short little booklet that I had received after the operation. I pulled it out and skimmed through the document quickly before finding the index for possible symptoms. Feeling a need to at least be comfortable while I did research, I placed the book on the bed and lay down as I went through it.

Loss of appetite was apparently a symptom for practically every single cat disease out there, so it didn't help much. However, under _'unusually affectionate'_, there was one thing listed under it: Estrus.

_What the hell is that?_ I questioned before turning to the page number listed beside it.

What I found was… _not good._

Apparently, Estrus is another word for 'being in heat.' For those of you who don't know, that's a cycle that cats go through for 5-7 days, every 2-3 weeks or so, until they…

…they…

…they find a male cat and…

…and…

…and…..

…yeah.

…and apparently I was going through that right now.

"Oh fuck…" I whined, smothering my face in my blankets defeatedly… and then letting out a small growl in annoyance as I realized I had a strong urge to cuddle it as I picked up Len's scent in the fabric, "You have_ got_ to be kidding me…"

"Rin?" my entire body tensed immediately as my own name befell my tentative feline ears, and my head snapped to the side to look at the owner of the voice. "You okay?" Len stood in the doorway, his eyes focused on the booklet in front of me worriedly.

All emotion drained from my face; a dull, blank look took over as I thought my previous words yet again.

…_You have _GOT_ to be fucking _KIDDING_ me…_

I recovered quickly, "I'm fine." The words fell out dryly, my attempt to hide my discomfort causing all emotion to fall from my voice.

"What are you reading?" he asked, obliviously taking a curious step closer. The motion was simple, yet put me on edge even more. My hand brushed over the cover of the booklet, shutting it quickly and hiding it from him in one smooth movement.

"Nothing."

"Was that the little book thing the doctors gave y-"

"No," I denied quickly before he even finished the question. My ears flicked a bit as I realized that doing that was probably only going to worsen his suspicion.

"Liar," Len said, walking over to the bed at a faster pace than before; I tensed immensely. My claws began to dig into the comforter, and I leaned away from him. I could feel my entire body just barely shaking, every ounce of my strength and thought being used to keep myself from tackling him to the floor and snuggling up against him. Before, I was afraid of simply weirding him out, but now… now I was afraid of what the hell I would end up doing if I allowed my urge to snuggle him take over for too long…

His arm reached out to me, and I squeezed my eyes shut. My ears flattened once again, along with my entire body, as I attempted to push myself as far into the comforters and bed as I could manage. A metallic taste hit me as my fangs slightly pierced my lower gum; a result of my clenched teeth.

I lay down, completely motionless other than the slight shuddering going on through my body as I waited for the contact. Deep down, I knew that if he touched me even the slightest bit, I would lose my marbles completely. My control would falter and drop like a rock and I'd purr… mew… glomp him… something would happen. And it wouldn't be good.

So instead I just waited… but after about fifteen seconds had passed and nothing happened, I allowed myself to relax just a bit. My ears gradually lifted themselves yet again, and I opened my eyes to look at him.

In his hands was the booklet, and he was looking through the index. "'Unusually affectionate' is the only thing that even kind of suits you… considering this morning and all," his hands began to flip through the pages, eyeing them casually as he spoke to me without even casting me a glance.

I let out a gasp, then a hiss as I darted for the booklet. Claw marks tore through the ends of a few pages as Len just barely managed to pull it out of my reach. "_Len_…do _not._ I repeat, do _NOT_ read that…" I said, eyes darting back and forth between his face and the booklet, suspensefully.

"Why?" he asked, annoyance dripping in his tone, "We've been awake for less than an hour and you're acting really strange; I just want to know what's going on."

Both my ears and tail flicked as I let out a distressed mew. His caring attitude and, well, just his presence was making my attempt at being threatening a complete fail.

"Len…" I whined afterwards, about to go as low as to beg and grovel for it back, but then I came to a different conclusion.

I'm Rin.

I'm _way_ too awesome to be begging my brother for a stupid booklet.

But I can't let him read it, either...

So… just how terrifying can I truly be?

I felt the urge to snuggle him ebb away for a few moments as I instead turned my feline nature into that of a predator about to attack its prey. "Len…" I growled, baring my sharp teeth, my tail flicking back and forth fiercely. A threatening smile played on my lips as I spoke in a low hiss, "If you don't give that booklet back, I'll be forced to _kill you_…"

Len's eyes widened, and I allowed a victorious thought, _Ha! I win._

And then his eyes began to slowly roll to the right behind him, head turning just a slight. An ear flicked backwards for a moment as I wondered what he was doing, and then-

"_Len, you fucking bitch_!" I screamed, infuriated, as he jumped up and raced into the bathroom in a flurry, locking the door behind him in an instant. My fists pounded against the door as I screamed, "_Let me in_!"

"_No!_" came the muffled shout from behind the door, "_Not until I read this!"_

And then I snapped. The realization that he was going to find out about all this broke into my violent streak. My cheeks heated up, and I slowly pulled myself away from the door. I walked over the bed and gently sat down near the edge. My legs slid themselves underneath the duvet, and then I pulled it up over my head. The pillows now pressed against my face muffled my soft words, "Oh God… someone kill me now…"

A few long and awkward minutes passed before I heard the small squeak of the bathroom door opening slowly. I remained in the bed, practically lifeless as I listened to Len's footsteps come close to the bed.

"R-…Rin?"

"What…" I groaned softly, prepared for a spectrum of reactions.

"I… I'm sorry… um… Is there anything I can do to help…? I mean, I'm not saying that-… yeah… but… I'm sorry," he spoke, sounding concerned, embarrassed, and just slightly amused simultaneously.

I groaned once more in response, shoving my face further into the pillows almost to a point of minor suffocation.

"Rin…" I felt the weight of the blankets lift off my body.

"No…" I whined pathetically. The word dragged itself out of my lips, slowly becoming a pitiful mew.

"…Um…is it that bad?" Len asked hesitantly.

"_Yes_," the answer came immediately and firm.

"Do you think we should tell M-"

"_No!"_ I threw my face up from the pillow and stared up at him, eyes widened in fear. However, as I glanced at his face, my mind was instantly filled with the simple word _'Kya!_' and my face flushed yet again. I quickly went back to hiding in the comfort of the pillows once more. "No…" I repeated, "You can't tell _anyone_…"

"But don't you think they'd be able to help?" his tone was caring and comforting, and it made it tens times more difficult to keep my composure.

"No…" the word continued to be abused, "Considering them, they'd probably laugh…" I shivered, "and then somehow end up making it even more difficult to not glomp y-...mmm..."

My pathetic attempt to clip the sentence off failed as I realized I'd done it too late.

"Rin…" Len started, a slight uneasiness notable in his voice, "If it's only a hug, and it's apparently causing you a large amount of effort to withhold. You know you don't have to be afraid to, um, let it out a bit…" The sentence came out awkwardly, but he got the point got across.

"Len, it's not _just_ a hug," my tail twitched, "It's a creepy, weird, _snuggly_ thing… and I dunno what I may end up doing if I indulge in the urge…"

"Well, if you start to, um, 'go a little further than usual', you can always just pull yourself away, right?"

"But… but it'd be weird, and I'd look like a freak…"

Len sighed, "Rin, it's weirder to watch you quivering on the bed, and frankly it's only getting harder to understand what you're saying as you continue to practically suffocate yourself."

"_Gahhh!"_ I released the muffled scream into the pillows, but then allowed myself to relax once more as I became limp once again.

Suddenly, I felt fingers behind my ears, and I instantaneously let out a loud purr as I lifted my head up into my twin's hand. I heard soft laughter, and quickly pulled myself back under control, letting out an annoyed growl as I plummeted my face into the pillows once more. My face felt like it was on fire, and I _knew_ I was blushing like crazy.

Len's laughter continued, "Rin… it's okay. Trust me. I highly doubt it's going to end up being bad enough that it leads to anything extreme, so just relax, 'kay?"

"But-"

"No 'buts!", and as I felt his hand brush against my ears once more, I reluctantly allowed my restraint to fall and allowed my instincts to slowly take over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~This chapter has been Beta-Read by <strong>__**bunnypopcorn~**_


	2. I did NOT just do that

**Rin's POV**

"No '_buts_'!" and as I felt his hand brush against my feral ears once more, I reluctantly allowed my restraint to fall and allowed my instincts to slowly take over.

I sat up, purring as I rubbed against his hand. In the corner of my eye I could see a bit of movement as my tail swayed happily behind me. His fingers gently scratched at the place behind my right ear. My head tilted upward, too engrossed in the comforting feeling to worry about my previous embarrassment. In the back of my mind, I found a need to notice the odd look on Len's face, as well as the tint of pink seen within it, but it was a trivial thought.

I reached my arms out, wrapping them around my twin before I began to pull him on the bed with me. He muttered a protest as he fell down next to me, but I ignored it. Instead, I snuggled up against him, purring as I began the same face-rubbing motion as I had earlier this morning.

"R-Rin… Um…" he stuttered, making him_ that_ much more adorable. I mewed at his cuteness, hugging him a bit tighter as if he were some child's stuffed animal.

"Kya…" I purred the syllable, rubbing against his shoulder. An odd feeling came over me as I realized his scent was slowly ebbing away as I continued to cuddle against him. Part of me was disappointed and highly saddened, but the other part of me felt triumphant. _Ha! Now I've officially claimed him!_ I smiled at the thought, purring louder. _He's now mine, and no one else can have him but me!_

I shifted my arms from their place below his back to behind his neck as I began to feel his weight causing them to fall asleep. My arms pulled his head closer, an I rubbed up against the side of his face. His shade of pink deepened, and I giggled. _Kya! He's just _so _cute! _

My arms dropped to just above his shoulders. I used them as support as I pulled myself on top of him just the slightest bit. One of my legs was in between his, and my arms pushed me up. I was now on my hands and knees, hovering over him at a slight angle. My head tilted a bit as I looked down at him. His eyes were on mine. They held my gaze as I stared at them. Through them, I could read his emotions. There was a lot of uncertainty and embarrassed feeling. Below those was happiness, and some odd, elated yet nervous emotion. And below that I could see fear and sadness. It upset me to sense those two emotions, and I put on my best comforting smile.

"It's okay, Lenny-kun!" I spoke the uncommon nickname as I leaned down to rub my nose against his, "Dun be sad or scared!"

His surprise showed as flinched a bit, and my tail swished fiercely as I withheld yet another '_kya_!'

"Rin," he looked away, showing me more of one of his pinkened cheeks. "Maybe we should stop, I think it may be starting to go a little too far… I don't want someone to walk in and get the wrong impression," he said, hesitation and uncertainty making the suggestion too questionable for me to consider.

"Nu!" I stated my objection stubbornly. He turned back to me, eyes a bit widened as he examined the short distance between our faces yet again.

A smile came to my lips as I purred, finding more words to attempt to console him with. "It's okay if someone walks in, cuz' you're amazingful and _I love you_!"

Without thinking anything of it, I closed the distance between us. My lips met his for just a short moment, but the reaction was instantaneous. Even with my eyes shut, I could sense a huge eruption of emotion from him. Surprise… then happiness… then confusion and uncertainty… but mainly surprise and happiness.

I pulled away after only a second or so. The look on his face was just sooo cute that I practically melted... so shocked and embarrassed… "_Kyaaa!"_ I purred, laying on top of him so that I could properly snuggle my face against his yet again.

A surprised mewl escaped my lips as he rolled on his side, carefully pushing me off in the process. "Rin," my name fell from his mouth without emotion. His eyes refused to meet mine as he slowly got off the bed. "I… I'm sorry. I p-probably should've stopped that sooner… Um… I'm…uh.. I'm going to use the bathroom…" His eyes fell to his feet. "Please don't be mad at me…"

My hand reached out towards him, hoping for him to read my silent plea to come back, but the door to our bathroom shut behind him. My ears and tail fell. A saddened meow escaped my lips.

Hesitantly, after deciding there was nothing else to do, I curled up around a pillow as I waited for Len to come out.

As I was doing so, my mind slowly began to fade from obsessed-kitty-mode. All the muscles in my body slowly began to relax and find comfort in the comforter. My insane 'high' began to wear from my mind, and everything that just happened slowly began to register…

Oh.

My.

_God._

The fur on my tail began to bristle like I'd just seen someone get shot in front of me, and my face probably resembled a similar reaction as well. If we're speaking in metaphorical terms, I assume you could say that the 'person' I'd just seen shot was all my hope being happy at all for the rest of my life.

After the initial surprise and fear, I found myself filled with the most intense feeling of dread. I can't believe I just did that. My heart felt like it was beating in my stomach, slowly and painfully. Over the last five or so minutes, I acted like such an idiot. I cuddled against my twin brother like crazy, and then… then…

I couldn't even think the words. I'd blown it. He knows now. _Everything._ The secret I've worked to keep for almost three years now about liking him more than I should…_ loving_ him more than I should. All my efforts have failed. He knows now…_ he knows…_

The sound of the bathroom door opening pulled me from my mental moping, but not from the dread and fear of what was going to happen next. If anything, it only worsened. However, his next words surprised me…

"I'm sorry…" he looked to the side, still unable to look me in the eyes. It stung, knowing he was too disgusted with me to look me in the eyes, but through it all I couldn't understand why he was apologizing.

"For what?" I asked, but then my mind began to conjure possibilities… all of them only worsened my negative thoughts.

"For not stopping you sooner…" he looked up at me, finally being able to look me in the eyes.

_What…?_ I thought. He was apologizing… for _that?_ "What are you saying?" I questioned, a soft growl just audible through my words. "It's my fault… I shouldn-"

"_No!"_ Len interrupted me before I could apologize for my ways. "You… You're… um… You can't help it…" he struggled to find the words, avoiding being too blunt about the truth of my condition. "I should've realized things were getting out of hand…"

"But that's not…" I started, cutting myself off before I could say much more.

"I'm sorry, please don't be angry…" he pleaded softly.

"I… no, I'm not angry," I answered, trying to put the on best smile I could, "Thanks for… um.. going through that." I chuckled a bit awkwardly, feeling my cheeks heat up a bit.

His seemed to do the same. "_Nonono_! It's totally fine… um… You good with going downstairs now?"

"I… I think so," I replied after judging how bad it was. The urge to snuggle him was _definitely_ still there… but after getting a bit of it out of my system, as well as embarrassing myself like crazy, it had faded a bit.

Len nodded in acknowledgement, and I followed him downstairs into the kitchen. A few plates had been set out for both of us at our spots. Everyone else already had they're own plates made and was beginning to eat. Len grabbed a biscuit and drowned it in gravy, then handed me the ladle.

I took it from him, and then paused to give the food a disgruntled look. My usual monstrous need for food still failed to return. Feeling a need to hide my symptoms as much as I can, but still far from feeling the slightest bit like eating anything, I settled with a biscuit with just a tiny bit of gravy.

After getting my plate, I sat down next to my twin, being careful to make sure my tail went through the gap in the back of the chair before sitting.

"You better now?" Miku asked me. I responded with a slight '_mmhm_' and a nod. She seemed satisfied with my answer and then returned to her obvious flirting with Kaito.

"Damn, you sure? You hardly got anything to eat." Meiko noted, eyeing my plate.

"I… um…" I searched my mind for any form of excuse, and quickly blurted the first I thought of.

"I had a nightmare about biscuits and gravy… and… um… in it… I ate too many and they… exploded… and I died."

Even as before I had finished the lie, I was already infuriated with myself for saying it.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Len facepalm, and my ears fell back slightly in minor annoyance. Meiko raised an eyebrow.

"Huh…" she blinked a few times, then rolled her eyes. "Rin, if you don't like it, you don't have to come up with some shitty ass lie to cover it up. What's with you lately? Normally you'd be blunt and flat out tell me it tastes like shit while laughing you're ass off. Did you suddenly start you're period or what?"

"Wha-_no_!" I shouted. My ears and tails fluffed up a bit, and my cheeks resumed the pink shade they withheld earlier.

"You sure?" Meiko questioned, pointing a fork at my face as she spoke. "You've been acting hella weird this morning." Her eyes, as well as the fork in her hand, slowly turned to Len. "You."

"M-_me_?" Len asked. His cheeks seemed shaded as well, and his eyes wide and confused as Meiko addressed him.

"You're her twin. You got any idea what she's going through? Did she tell you anything?" she interrogated him.

"N-no, nothing!" he shook his head.

Meiko's eyes narrowed. A few intense, silent seconds passed before she spoke, "You're lying…" Len gulped, obviously fearing the older, and still hungover Vocaloid. She leaned back in her chair and calmly put the fork down. Kaito and Miku both stopped their flirting (somehow they managed to continue through the previous commotion) to watch Meiko as she pushed herself away from the table and got up.

All eyes remained on her as she walked over to the fridge. She opened the door, and I could see her leaning over to grasp something in the bottom drawer, but I couldn't tell what it was. However, as she began walking over to the corner section of the counter tops, I got a glimpse of the bag of fruit in her hands.

Len and I both gasped at the same time. She now turned to us, a bunch of a bananas in one hand, and a bag of oranges in the other.

A cruel, evil smirk was played out on her face as she looked at both of us. "Now… who wants to tell me what I'm missing?" Her eyes fell to the innocent fruits in her hand. "I suggest one of you speak up now, or some of these fruit may not live much longer…"

Len and I turned to one another for a moment, fear and shock mirrored on our similar faces, before turning back to Meiko. We both gulped in unison as we prepared for the cruel and unusual torture to begin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~This chapter has been Beta-Read by <strong>__**bunnypopcorn~**_


	3. This is SO going to suck ass

**Rin's POV**

"Nooo!" I yowled, drawling out the syllable, on the threshold of tears as I was forced to watch the vulnerable little citrus fruit bleed its little bodily juices out. The foreign object of a knife was now forcefully embedded in its defenseless body, which had already been quite tattered and torn from earlier tortures. Miku and Kaito held me back by the arms nonchalantly, bribed with ice cream and leeks by the elder Vocaloid, as I stared in horror.

Meiko laughed a much more realistic version of my fake demonic laugh from the beginning of my song _Daughter of Evil_. In the back of my mind, I felt a cruel part of me slightly laugh at the irony.

Len sat in a heap in the corner behind me, mourning over a squished banana carcass that had previously met the wrath of Meiko. I had been surprised, as well as extremely grateful, that he was willing to go so far as to sacrifice his favorite treat in order to keep my secret. However, it also caused a deep pang of guilt deep within my chest.

Meiko raked her hands across the countertop, enhancing the effect, and I winced as the mangled blob of what was once an orange plopped on the floor. As she left the hopeless orange and began to reach towards a second banana, I heard a barely audible gasp from behind me, followed by a hoarse and whispered, "No!" The restraining grasps on my arms removed themselves instantly as their attentions turned to hold my twin back once more.

The eldest Vocaloid's eyes glinted with cruel amusement as he cried out, watching her hand grasp the yellow fruit. I watched him shut his eyes quickly, turning his head to the side as he tried to block out the oncoming murder of an innocent fruit, denying the fact that it was inevitable. My ears fell to the sides and my tail drooped dramatically, completely overcome with an intense feeling of guilt.

"_Wait_!" I shouted amidst the chaos, face scrunched up as I prepared to do something that usually only happened once in a lifetime.

I, Kagamine Rin of Vocaloid, was going to accept defeat.

My eyes were shut tightly, but the otherwise eerie quiet that fell in the room felt like it was closing in on me, stifling, as footsteps echoed towards me. The audible, moving '_tap_ _tap_' of heels hitting the ground consecutively ended right in front of me. I gradually forced myself to make slits of my shut eyes, finding myself looking down at bright red shoes. I slowly raised my head to look at the brunette, her large, triumphant grin looking down at me.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" she asked, voice taunting, "You've finally decided to tell me what's going on, have you? And you didn't even come to this by watching you're oranges become mush, but by watching_ your brother_ being tormented." Her lips curved upward just a bit more as she spoke, "I'll have to remember that for the _next time_ I need answers."

I could feel my ears flicking back sharply as a soft hiss escaped my lips. My tail lashed back and forth with fierce vigor while she proudly patted my head uncannily, "Alright now, let's hear what you have to say."

My eyes flicked back and forth with conflicted emotions. I briefly glimpsed the other three Vocaloids, seeing all of them focused on me.

"I…" My eyes veered to the right.

"I…." Then to the left.

"I'm…." I looked up at Meiko once again, hopeless, and then let out a shaky sigh, "C-can I get the paper that says it?"

"Knock yourself out," she laughed coldly, "but if you're not back downstairs in five minutes, every single orange and banana in this house is going to fall victim to my wrath."

Reluctantly, I practically dragged myself up the stairs. My muscles moved mechanically, like I'd forgotten how to walk casually, as I grabbed the book and turned to the proper page, walking back downstairs. Tightly grasping the pages, my quivering hands shook the booklet as I approached Meiko. Her hand was outstretched expectantly as I neared. Shakily, I handed over the booklet, the front half folded over so that the requested page was showing.

"_Thaaank you_!" Meiko chirped, a stark constrast to how she'd previously been, happily grabbing the book from my grasp. Miku and Kaito's curiosities peaked simultaneously as they walked over, peeking at the words from behind the brunette's shoulders, and Len came over to helplessly stand next to me as we braced for the worst.

My cheeks were beyond warm, and I sensed I was blushing furiously. On top of that, a sting in my eye warned me that my eyes may be watering a tad. I felt Len's hand begin to pet my head in an attempt to comfort me, but I pulled away with a barely audible whimper, knowing that anything that happened between Len and I would now be completely misinterpreted.

I could tell when Meiko had finally read to the point of the statement that bluntly explained my condition; the hook, line, and sinker to my life. Her eyes enlarged to the size of saucers, and her eyebrows nearly touched her hairline. Her jaw fell, and despite it, she still somehow managed to maintain a grin within her features.

"Oh. My. _God_."

My head dropped, and my eyes fell to the floor. The right ear on top of my head flicked in response to the explosive laughter that erupted from her afterwards. I tried to sink to the ground further to hide from the shame and embarrassment, but the sudden hand that fell on my shoulder made me hesitate. I looked up to see the same face grinning down on me that I had witnessed before I left to get the book, however, I sensed a less diabolical emotion radiating from her this time… But there was still something mischievous there, nonetheless.

"I am _so _sorry for whatever you may be going through," her words were apologetic, and I couldn't sense sarcasm, but her twitching lip made her next words fairly expected, "but that is _hilarious_!"

A soft, restrained hiss escaped me. She turned back to the booklet, and began reading aloud the summarized explanation of symptoms.

"'Female cats begin their Estrus cycles at around 6 months of age. This cycle contains periods of 'being in heat' that last around 5-7 days where the female cat gives of signs of being sexually mature and begins to look for a mate," Meiko stopped to snicker a bit, "Three different things can happen during this period. She may mate and become pregnant and go through a 58-65 gestation period (average) before giving birth, mate and have a phantom pregnancy, or restart the cycle after another 2-3 weeks.

"When women go through the gene splicing operation, many experience something similar to this. However, even though female cats have a tendency to mate with any tom and go on their own, most women who go through this find that they only have 'heat symptoms' towards one desired mate, and may even become hostile towards any other male other than one she yearns to be with."

Meiko paused for a moment, looking up at me with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes flicked back and forth between me and Len suggestively, and I quickly opened my mouth to deny any odd conclusions she was about to come up with, but she continued before I could say a thing.

"Around this 'mate', she will become unusually affectionate, as well as slightly possessive. If this affectionate attitude goes on without any attempt to hold it back, it will become more extreme and result in sexual ar-"

"_We get the point_!" I shouted, my face bright red from both fury and embarrassment as my furrowed eyebrows threatened to burst a blood vessel in my forehead.

Meiko giggled once more before continuing later in the paragraph, "Other symptoms include loss of appetite, large amounts of energy, and slightly exaggerated emotions. If you should experience anything that was not discussed in this section, or if you are unsure on something, please contact your surgeon immediately.'"

A '_swish_' was heard as my tail swerved back and forth violently. I had my teeth clenched tightly as I put forth a large sum of effort to keep from screaming, the two fangs overlapping the lower row to enhance the aggressiveness.

"So…" Meiko hummed, "to put it simply, you're in heat, and as a result, you're now a non-eating, emotional spaz who wants to hug the person you're in love with," she finished, eyes moving towards the blonde-haired boy next to me.

The fur on my ears and tail fluffed up immediately. "_Nononono! I- He's not...! It's not like that_!" I flailed around while searching for a good way to deny what she was implying, making myself look further pathetic.

"Really" Meiko said, the word sounding more like a statement than a question, seeming thoroughly entertained, "'cause this thing says you only have '_overly affectionate_' type things going on with '_the one you yearn to be with_', and are violent to all other dudes. I saw that glare you gave Kaito this morning, as well as your excitement over seeing your twin. Comparing, it seems like the only conclusion is that you're in love wi-"

"_I'm not_!" I shouted, denying everything that tumbled from her lips, inwardly wondering if even I was convinced of what I was saying. Beside me, Len flinched, and I suddenly felt guilty as I sensed strong waves of pain radiating from him.

"Sure, sure. You want me to believe it? Prove it," she said, folding her arms.

"…_What_?"

"If you don't love him like you say you do, and like everyone else in the freaking _universe_ already knows, prove it."

"How in the world do you expect me to do that?" I retorted, fighting to hide my building fear behind frustration.

"Easy," she replied cheerfully, "All you have to do is give your brother a simple hug for… hm… a full minute?" She looked behind her for approval, and the two bluenettes gave it happily with a brief nod. She turned back to me, continuing, "If you don't '_love_ love' him, you'll probably kill him. If you do, you'll rape him," the sharp words fell flatly from her lips like she was saying something about the weather.

"_I'm_ _not going to_ rape _him_!" I assured everyone in the room angrily, despite the smallest amount of uncertainty in the back of my mind.

Meiko chuckled softly, and then turned to look at the clock posted on the wall behind her. "Alright, you've got one minute to prove me wrong, starting in five… four…"

_Oh god…_ I slowly turned to face Len, gulping.

"Three…"

He gulped back, and his eyes reflected a large amount of fear and curiosity; he was wondering how I'd react, too.

"Two…"

_What should I do?_ I thought, panicking, as I took a shaky step towards him.

"One…"

Darkness engulfed me as I squeezed my eyelids shut, taking another step toward him. My arms were outstretched, and they began to come together as Len's body was within their range. I took a large gulp of air and held my breath as I prepared for a continuation of the unusual, tortuous games.

"_Start!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~This chapter has been Beta-Read by <strong>__**bunnypopcorn~**_


	4. I do NOT even care anymore

**Rin's POV**

My arms wrapped around my twin stiffly, I felt him return the embrace. The hug was awkward to say the least, being a forced action neither of us really wanted to partake in at all, and immediately made it onto my list of things that were causing discomfort for me.

To my right, I could feel three pairs of eyes focused on me, their gazes practically burning holes into my flesh. My muscles were tensed immensely as they fought the impulse to throw my arms off as if Len was on fire and leap back, Len's emotions radiating off him and pushing against me like the bass to a loud, upbeat techno song: A strong feeling of curiosity… a touch of fear… and something else… something else that I could sense coming from him that was difficult to decipher, even being this close (practically the closest I could physically get). It was something he was hiding, and on purpose, and with everything going on, my mind just wasn't functioning properly enough to try and put a label on it.

I observed everything within a few seconds. At this point, I could already feel my previous urges to snuggle him flooding back at an alarming pace, overwhelming me. Every muscle in my body was in conflict, fighting over the all too natural urge to hold him closer, intermingling with the terror that willed me to pull even further away from him.

Somewhere in some other universe, I could vaguely hear Meiko calling out the 10 second marker, and my hopes began to come crashing down. Each breath I took carried his scent, pushing me even further over the edge, and I knew I couldn't keep up this charade that much longer. My tail quivered violently, torn between countless emotions that raged within my mind. I could feel claws unsheathe from my toes, fighting to find some form of support to dig into. However, they searched to no avail on the slippery, tiled kitchen floor. Behind Len's back, my arms were slightly crossed, overlapping each other and acting as a shield as I dug my claws into my own flesh, as opposed to Len's.

Somewhere in my mind, in a place that can only be described as the fine line between my conscious and subconscious, I could hear a small part of me thinking,

_Is it really worth it?_

Through clenched teeth, I let out a distressed mew, feeling the thought conjured from within my own mind beginning to cause the downfall of my control. The urge to snuggle him was overpowering the quickly diminishing urge to push him away. The brown, white, and black speckled ears on the top of my head began to rise as the cat instincts within me began to win the fight. My tail relaxed a bit, beginning to sway at a more leisurely and happy pace.

With a half-hiss, half-sigh, I removed my claws from my skin and felt them retract._ Fuck it_, I thought, _Who gives a damn anymore. Everyone knows I love him more than a brother, anyway._

With just the slightest bristle of hesitation, I pulled him closer, tilting my head against his. My eyelids fell along with the tension in my body, relaxing. A deep purr rumbled from within my throat as I exhaled, rubbing against Len's shoulder.

"Aaaaand, at 25.9 seconds, you have officially failed to prove me wrong." The words entered one ear and out the other. My thoughts began to shift, taking on more of an innocent outlook on things than usual. I began to think less with the words humans were forced to communicate with, and instead found myself simply _feeling._ Without the language to express my worries, I found them almost nonexistent. I lost the urge to fight, and allowed myself to simply enjoy Len's presence.

Noticing it all, a smile formed on my lips, and I found no part of me that felt the need to hide it. I giggled childishly, melting against him.

My feral ears flicked as I heard a distant Meiko quietly shooing the other two Vocaloids out of the room, muttering some promise about making sure it didn't go too far. I pulled away from Len for a moment to gaze into his eyes. A large, elated smile captured my face, reflecting the pure joy that filled every ounce of my being. Observing his eyes, though still a little hidden, I could sense the same pure emotion inside him as well.

"Len?" I grinned as I spoke his name, the one short title belonging to what I will proudly admit as the love of my life.

"Yes?" He asked, lips curved slightly upward as he replied. A small part of my mind noted how adorable he was when he was trying not to show his embarrassment, and I had to strain just a bit to hold the snuggling off… but this time just for a moment. I wanted to let him know something first.

"Do you know how a cat says 'I love you?" I quizzed him playfully, tail swishing happily as I reviewed the answer in my mind.

"How?" he answered, eyes a bit brighter and enlarged as curiosity's poison got to them. The smallest giggle escaped my lips as I noted his slight increase in interest, as well as tinted cheeks.

"They don't," I replied, still wearing the smile, watching as his face fell into that of mild disappoint and confusion, then continued, "they don't have to say anything, because a cat knows that words can never truly explain emotions, so they don't try. They just listen to their heart and observe, and it's understood."

His curiosity replaced the confusion once more, and a purr rumbled from within my throat before I continued once more, "And that's why I want you to pay less attention to the words, and more to the emotion when I tell you this."

I took a step towards him, using my arms that were already loosely wrapped behind his neck to pull his face towards mine. As his nose reached the space just an inch from my own, I paused, gazing into his eyes as I whispered the words I had dreaded not so long ago, "I love you."

And as the dull words left my lips, I leaned forward and closed the distance between us, allowing him to feel the true amount emotion the confining words had locked behind my lips as they met against his.

The kiss lasted for only a few seconds, which I wished could have just gone on forever, ending as I pulled my lips away so that I could snuggle against him once more. Len remained still as I purred into his hair and breathed in his shampoo. Then, slowly, his arms began to hold me even closer, and one hand reached up to scratch that soft area just behind my feline ears. Lips set just beside my ear, he whispered, "I love you, too."

I could feel it radiating off of him. The pure warmth of this feeling… this love. It seemed to completely swallow us both, the energy of it all making me lightheaded. I snuggled closer to him, purring even louder as I drowned in his scent.

An upset mew fell from my lips as he slightly pushed me away, looking into my eyes with serious intent. "Rin, you _do_ realize that, should we continue to go on like this from now on, few people are ever going to look at us the same way again, right?" Concern and love for me was pouring off of him as he spoke, and I had to resist the urge to completely melt against him so that I could reply.

"I know," I admitted honestly, "but I'm more than willing to accept that if it means I can be with you!" The sentence end happily, and I attempted to snuggle against him once more, but his hands rested against my shoulders firmly, allowing me to go no further.

"What about when your not…erm…," he looked away with mild embarrassment as he contemplated what word to use, and my tail twitched as I managed to withhold my exclamation of how adorable he looked. "…in heat…" he concluded lamely.

"Len," I giggled childishly, "even when I'm in heat, I'm _still_ me." His look of doubt willed me to go on further. "Even though I'm a tad less willing to admit it, these same feelings are still there," another giggle erupted from my throat, "I'm just smart enough to know how much better it is to let those feelings out when I'm like this."

He retuned an accepting smile, and I took it as my cue to fall back into his arms. A purr rumbled through my chest as I found warmth in our shared embrace. "I promise Rin," Len started, "if there is _ever_ anyone who feels the need to judge us for love, I will protect you. We'll go against the world together, making a statement to everyone," he paused to chuckle, "We'll start a _gekokujou_."

Our laughter combined in the air, forming a perfect harmony. His hand reached up to gently scratch behind one of my feline ears, and I purred instantaneously. He chuckled in response, his hand pausing. I looked up him and pouted, both cheeks puffed out dramatically, but I couldn't keep the act up long. As I gazed into his eyes as the laughter resided, I couldn't help but smile.

_I did it,_ I thought, _he really is mine. We're going to be together, no longer just as twins, but as boyfriend and girlfriend._

_We'll be the ones who start the revolution into the new era of acceptance, together, as a pair of twins who fell in love._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This chapter has been partially read by _bunnypopcorn, _and hopefully you can have a fully edited/revised chapter soon!**

**Also, Keep a look out for an epilogue! **


End file.
